Участник:Ежевичная
Здравствуй. Меня зовут Ежевичная. Зачем заходил? Hi. My name is Blackberry. Добро пожаловать ко мне в пещерку! Будьте как дома. Я проведу маленькую экскурсию по своему домику. Пойдем Welcome to my cave! Fell yourself like at your own home. You can ask any question on my wall. Did you read everything about me here? Now leave. Обо мне = Здравствуй, . Меня зовут Ежевичная/Ежа. Настоящие имя - Алёна Овсянова. Я живу в Новосибирской области, в селе Троицком (но родилась я в Новосибирске) и время у меня Новосибирское. Родилась я 12 декабря 2003 года и в этом году мне исполняется 14 лет. В общем, я самый обычный участник этой вики. Скрываю свои страницы в ВК, Инстаграме и ник на Знамение звёзд. Так что можете не просить. Мои друзьяки Это мои друзья! Хорошие участники с которыми можно поболтать *Гроза *Луна *Никто *Пламя *Шня *Лиля *И снова Луна *Снова Пламя *Крыло *Бук *КЗ *Теня *Си *Свет *Чудо *Песок *Молния *Котенок по имени Гав aka Пушистый Коврик * Пестрая * Росточек * Счастливая Звезда * А ты мне друг? Если да, добавь себя в список! Календарь днюх Кого когда поздравить Январь *Молния (7) Февраль *Никтоха (5) *Счастливая Звезда (8) *Росточек (20) Март * Свет (20) Апрель *Луна (8) Май * Песок (9) *Пестрая (21) * КЗ (25) Июнь *Пламя (Белое) (28) Июль *Гроза (8) *Шня (11) *Лиля (11) Ноябрь *Луна (другая) (2) *Гав (10) *Крыло (13) Декабрь *Ежа (12) * Теня (14) *Си (20) Интересные факты (и не очень) обо мне Интересно побольше обо мне узнать? Вот! Если что-то еще интересно, спроси на стенке *Мой любимый цвет - серый, но я также люблю некоторые оттенки красного *Моя самая любимая книга - Главная надежда *Мои любимые персонажи - Иглохвостка, Тростинка, Белогривка, Звездоцап, Однозвёзд, Лисохвостка и Остролап, а мои нелюбимые персонажи - Ежевичная Звезда, Огнезвёзд и Ольхогрив *Моя любимые пары - Иглохвостка и Дождь и Пестролистая/Остролап, а нелюбимая - Ежевичная Звезда и Белка *Мое любимое племя - племя Теней *Я читала почти всю серию коты воители в оригинале *Мои лучшие друзья на вики - Грозолапа и Луннохвостая *Я написала много книг, в том числе и про котов воителей *Мои любимые сериалы - Мамочки и Отель Элеон **Кофе с молоком, о да *Я - сериаломан (сериалы - моя страсть) *Я люблю русскую кухню *У меня рыжие волосы и бледно-зеленые глаза *У меня есть две кошки и собака *Мой рост - 131 *У меня есть сестра *Я не являюсь фанаткой серии книг Коты-воители *Я много жру, но не толстею. Ну...почти Мой характер А вот и мой характер! Но я не могу сама о себе говорить. Так что заполни это поле Ежевичная - вредная до изнеможения, но если завоевать ее дружбу, она станет хорошим, верным помощником во всех начинаниях) Умеет постоять за себя и других, точно зная свою точку зрения. |-| Мелисса = А здесь живет мой персонаж. Тут пока что не все готово, но можешь прочитать Мелисса - серебристая полосатая История жизни Мелиссы кошка с пушистой белоснежной грудкой История жизни Мелиссы , пушистым хвостом Последняя битва , короткими лапами История жизни Мелиссы , певучим голосом Милосердие Бархатной , кокетливым взглядом Великая зима , шрамом на переносице Великая зима и большими голубыми глазами Последняя битва . Характер Добрая и любящая кошка. Довольно упряма, капризна и очень наивна. Она просто обожает котят и готова проводить с ними большую часть своего времени. Невероятно преданна Воинскому Закону. Пытается быть серьезной, но из-за коротких лап и больших глаз, выглядит котенком. Кровоягодка очень красива и является предметом зависти. Семья Список родственников Мать: *Снежнолистая: мертва, обитает в Звездном племени Отец: *Грачехвост: мертв, обитает в Звездном племени Сестры: *Серенита: жива (на период Последней битвы) Пара: *Дымохвост: жив (на период Последней битвы) Сыновья: *Прудолап: жив (на период Последней битвы) *Кролик: мертв, обитает в Звёздном племени '' 'Дочери:' *Клубничная: ''мертва, обитает в Сумрачном Лесу *Малиновница: жива (на период Последней битвы) *Голубика: умерла во второй раз, места обитания нет *Черника: жива(на период Последней битвы) *Лисолапка: жива(на период Последней битвы) *Мятная:жива (на период Последней битвы) Племянницы: *Бархатная: жива(на период Последней битвы) Племянник: *Рыбохвост: мертв, обитает в Звёздном племени Дедушка: *Тигроклык: мертв, обитает в Звёздном племени Тетя: *Луннохвостая: жива (на период Последней битвы) Дядя: *Янтарник: умер во второй раз, места обитания нет Двоюродные сестры: *Колючка: жива (на период Последней битвы) *Полнунушка: статус неизвестен Двоюродный брат: *Дымненький: жив (на период Последней битвы) Дальний родственник: *Светоглазка: жива (на период Милосердия Бархатной) Биография Не буду писать, ибо лень Церемонии Цитаты |-| Белоушка = Осторожно!!! Сьюхота!!! Белоушка грациозная, миниатюрная и стройная кошка. Она чуть меньше среднего размера. Ростом со зрелого оруженосца. В детстве она была совсем маленькая, и няшная, взрослые с умилением смотрели на это чудо, а оруженосцы и котята наоборот - насмехались над ее маленьким тельцем. Она была просто пушистым разноцветным комком, и из этой кучи шерсти торчит розовый носик и чистенькие подушечки лап, нежные, не стертые. Кто же знал, что нескладный котенок вскоре превратиться в изящную кошку с завораживающим взглядом, предметом зависти? Ко времени посвящения в оруженосцы она подросла, стали хорошо видны ее большие, янтарные в крапинку глаза. О, да, глаза были великолепны - они могли загипнотизировать (не по настоящему, это так, образно) своим прекрасным цветом. Вокруг самих глаз появилась элегантная черная обводка, как Двуногие рисуют "стрелки" на лице. Эта часть ее мордашки только подчеркивала красоту очей кошки. С посвящением в оруженосцы окрас стал вполне понятен: эта кошка пятнистая, разноцветная. Будучи котенком у нее было смешение всех красок, не понятный окрас. Сейчас же все вполне понятно и красиво. Пятна у нее не на каждом шагу, и она не такая пестрая, что глаза режет. Однако ее назвали Белушкой, а в бытность оруженосцем Белолапка. В детстве было не понятно, какой у малышки окрас, и назвали Белушка. Черная Молния решила не менять корень "Бел" на "Пестр", а оставить так. Ну и вот, сама она была белая, в пятнах. Пятна разного цвета - коричневые, черные, темно-рыжие, бежевые, песочного цвета. Разные в общем. Лапочки миниатюрные, подушечки лап все еще не стерты, кошечка нежная недотрога, и как целитель её не упрашивал, ей не подходили травы. Ее тянуло к палатке воинов. Вскоре кошка стала обучаться у Быстролапы, и изменялась. Она выросла, но все же осталась маленького роста, ходит плавно, а говорит напевно. Грудка, живот, лапки и мордашка у кошки белые. Все красивое, утонченное. Одно ухо у нее черное, а другое коричневое. Носик аккуратный, розовый, маленький. Зубы белые, как снег, и острые, как зубья пилы. Челюсти крепкие. Когти длинные и тоже острые, смертельно опасные. Кончики передних лап у кошки черные, а задних - коричневые. Хвост пушистый, черный. Воительница всегда знает, врут ей или нет. Стоит ей только посмотреть на кого-то своим проникновенным взглядом, все тайны сразу раскрываются. Это она научилась делать со временем. Когда кошка злится, волнуется или боится, что глаза темнеют. Усы длинные, но почти незаметные. Дерется Белоушка прекрасно - может уложить на лопатки здоровенного кота. В ее голове всегда хитрый план боя, хоть она и недолго думает во время битвы, а сразу бросается в драку. В драке ее преимущество - огромная скорость, ловкость и миниатюрность, а так же хитрость. Необязательно иметь кучу силы, чтобы побеждать в сражениях. Галерея Пиксельные арты Ягодка котёнок пиксель.png |Мелиссочка (котенок) Кроволапка оруженосец.png|Мелиссонька (приемник врачевателя) Кровоягодка воительница пиксель.png|Мелисса (врачевательница) Кровоягодка королева.png|Мелисса (королева) |-| Опросы = Пожалуйста, пройди эти опросики. Ведь не сложно ::3 Я хороший модератор обсуждений? Очень! Просто отличный Хороший Норм, но могло быть и лучше Не очень Плохой Ужасный Не сталкивался (-лась) Как ты ко мне относишься? Да ты мой лучший друг! Просто друг Мы немного общаемся Я тебя знаю, но не общался (-лась) Я тебя не знаю .-. Ты мне враг! |-| |-| Цитаты = Я буду писать самые шикарные цитаты, которые я знаю |-| Галерея Юзербоксов = Мои юзербоксики |-| Моя галерея = Подарочки от хороших людей. А я вот рисовать не умею :( Ягодка котёнок пиксель.png |Мелиссочка (котенок) от Соколиное Крыло Кроволапка оруженосец.png|Мелиссонька (приемник врачевателя) от Соколиное Крыло Кровоягодка воительница пиксель.png|Мелисса (врачевательница) от Соколиное Крыло Кровоягодка королева.png|Мелисса (королева) от Соколиное Крыло F2u cat base by burritobunnie-d8ovhcu (1).png|Мелисса от Белое пламя Rjn.png|Мелисса от Белое пламя Кровоягодка окрас.png| Мелисса от Орлин Кровоягодка.jpg|Мелисса от Wingspan Снимокрисунок.png|Мелисса от Луннохвостой Подарок ежевичной.png|Мелисса от Осеннего Дождика